Truth
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: Kurt goes over to Rachel's house one day for a sleepover only to discover that she has been keeping a secret from him, a secret named Blaine Anderson. Anderberry twins with appearances by the Warblers and New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth:**

**AN: So this is an idea that I had a while ago and I decided to post it. Basically, everything up to Never Been Kissed has happened except this story starts the day Kurt went to spy at Dalton, so the Karofsky kiss never happened. I think it will make sense once you read it but feel free to ask questions if you have them.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Tell me:**

"Who is the guy Blaine?" Rachel asked, noticing blissed out look on her twin brother's face when he got home from that stuffy private school their dads sent him to. Of course she understood completely why Blaine went there, after the Sadie Hawkins incident he wasn't safe in public school. It was just a little unfair that he went to private school and she was stuck at McKinley, at least at McKinley she could be the star she was.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Blaine replied, fidgeting with the red and blue stripped tie around his neck and grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter. He draped his messenger bag over the chair and sat down.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Really Blaine, you're my _brother_, I know that look you have, so spill, who is he?"

Blaine sighed and almost regretted coming home for the weekend and not staying at Dalton. Knowing Rachel there was no way to get around her question, or deny it. Rachel and Blaine were really close since they were twins. Plus as scary as it was to admit, if there was anyone who knew him better than himself it was her.

"Fine...there was this boy who came to spy on the Warblers today. He stopped me on the stairs and then….I may have serenaded him with 'Teenage dream'". Blaine sputtered the last part, trying not to blush as he thought about the look of shock on the boy's face when Blaine began to sing.

Rachel's jaw dropped, as she stood in the middle of the kitchen slightly flabbergasted, "You didn't? Is he cute? Where was he from? What-?" Rachel was cut off as the doorbell rang.

Blaine quickly stood up, setting his uneaten apple on the table. He was thankful for the interruption and went to answer the door, anything to keep him away from Rachel and her persistent questions. Rachel huffed in annoyance and followed him a couple seconds later once Blaine didn't return.

Blaine opened the door to see the same boy from earlier in the day standing in front of him. "Kurt?"

Kurt mirrored Blaine's look of confusion. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's question, "Um, I live here. I should ask you the same thing."

Rachel walked to the front door. "Kurt? You're early."

"Hello to you too Rachel" Kurt snapped back with his usual sass. "And what do you mean you live here?" Kurt asked Blaine ignoring Rachel.

Blaine was about to respond before Rachel cut him off. "Wait, do you guys know each other?"

Kurt wasn't sure what to say and Blaine noticed the blank look on his face so he spoke first. "Yeah…um…Kurt was the guy that I was telling you about….the one who was spying at Dalton today." Blaine turned towards Rachel and hoped that Kurt couldn't see the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Wait, that was _Kurt_?" Rachel squealed in excitement. As soon as Blaine had started to talk about the boy it was obvious he like him. She didn't have to be Blaine's twin to know that, and it just so happened that Kurt was her best friend, this was _perfect_.

"Um, yeah." Blaine admitted, seeing the look in Rachel's eyes that she had figured out that he liked this Kurt more than he probably should. He placed his hand on his neck, a nervous habit he had since he was little.

"Okay, but I still don't understand how you live here Blaine." Kurt said, still confused.

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other at the same time. Rachel spoke first knowing that she had some explaining to do.

"This is obvious unnecessary as you two have already met, but Blaine, meet Kurt, my best friend. Kurt meet Blaine…my brother."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "First, you never told me that you have a brother, and second why do you have different last names and third you two are _related_?"

"You didn't tell him you had a brother?" Blaine asked turning to Rachel. Rachel looked between them and grabbed both their hands and towed them into the kitchen in the most dramatic fashion she could manage, and made them sit so she could stand in front of them.

"Okay, Kurt, first of all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had a brother. Truthfully Blaine has never been here when you have been over and I'm sorry for not telling you. We have different last names because our dads wanted us each to have one of their names and Blaine Berry just sounds horrible." Rachel scoffed and Blaine nodded, muttering "you got that right" under his breath before Rachel continued. "Blaine, I'm not embarrassed or anything by you. It's just if I told the New Directions that my brother was the lead singer of the Warblers, our competitions wouldn't have gone so well."

Kurt spoke first. "Thank you for your explanation Rachel, and while I wish you would have told me I understand. Although I still can't believe that you are siblings!"

"Yeah, sometimes I can't either!" Blaine said, laughing with Kurt as Rachel glared at them. Kurt looked at Blaine, their eyes connecting and both boys blushed.

"Alright, seeing as_ I_ invited Kurt here for a sleepover, I'm going to steal him now. Blaine…go listen to Katy Perry or something." Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him up.

Kurt looked at Blaine, catching his gaze and giving the Warbler a small smile before Rachel pulled him out of the kitchen. Blaine sighed, dropping his head into his hands, a smile spreading on his face.

"Something wrong bud?" Hiram Berry asked, walking into the kitchen and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"No, quite the opposite actually" Blaine told his dad.

"Care to explain?" Hiram asked, sitting down across from Blaine.

Blaine lifted his head from his hands, a big smile spread across his face. "Let's just say that I met this amazing boy today, who was spying on the Warblers. I then sang 'teenage dream' and may have flirted. And now, this boy is upstairs with Rachel, because apparently they are best friends."

Hiram nodded, smiling at the love struck expression on his son's face. "What is his name?"

"Kurt" Blaine replied, "Why?"

"Rachel has had him over before; he is a really great kid. And it's really obvious that you like him."

Blaine blushed, "I really do, after the performance we talked for hours before he had to leave."

"Well I was going to order some pizza for dinner. Why don't you go ask Rachel and Kurt what they would like?" Hiram suggested with a wink.

Blaine nodded, knowing that his dad was giving him an excuse to go see Kurt, without being too obvious.

* * *

><p>Blaine paused outside the door, and opened it. He knew that Rachel and Kurt had been talking about him because Rachel stopped midsentence and Kurt blushed. God Blaine loved it when he blushed.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, but dad wanted to know what kind of pizza to order." Blaine explained, trying his best to not stare at Kurt.

Kurt looked over to Rachel, "I'm fine with anything, Rach?"

"Um, well anything that is vegan, I don't care." Rachel replied shortly, clearly annoyed that Blaine interrupted her with his entrance.

Blaine nodded and stood in the doorway, not wanting to leave Kurt's presence. Rachel noticed that they were both looking at each other, and coughed, both boys whipping their heads to look at her. "Um, Blaine, are you going to stand there, or go tell dad?"

"Sorry, I'll just be leaving." Blaine stumbled over his words and shut the door running back downstairs.

* * *

><p>All through dinner Blaine and Kurt kept staring at each other, and then blushing and looking away when the other caught them. Hiram and Leroy just smiled to each other, knowing very well what was going on. As soon as they finished eating Rachel grabbed Kurt and towed him back upstairs, leaving Blaine sitting with his dads.<p>

"Blaine, you have some explaining to do." Leroy said looking straight at his son.

Blaine looked confused, "about what?"

Leroy just rolled his eyes; Blaine had a thing for being oblivious. "Why you kept staring at Kurt the whole dinner, and looking like a lovesick puppy."

"Oh, yeah." Blaine then proceeded to explain everything to his other dad, about meeting Kurt at Dalton and then finding out that he was Rachel's best friend.

"Okay, you are obviously smitten with Kurt and he likes you too. So why don't you ask him out. Better yet….go tell Rachel to come down here, I need to ask her something." Leroy said with a glint in his eye.

Blaine caught on and knew that there really wasn't a question for Rachel; it was just the only way to get her to leave Kurt. Blaine knew that his dads were excited that he had found a boy he liked. After the event that landed Blaine at Dalton he had been much more nervous about showing his feelings when he liked someone.

"Ok" Blaine said and raced up the stairs. He once again opened Rachel's door without knocking.

"_Blaine_! Knock before you just barge in here!" Rachel almost screamed.

"Sorry, but Papa needs to ask you something...he insists." Blaine added the last part knowing that Rachel would complain, and she did.

"Ugh, fine." She said, sliding off her bed and walking out the door. Blaine moved to take her spot on the bed next to Kurt.

"Hey" Blaine said with a smile.

"Hi" Kurt smiled back.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me tomorrow. I really enjoyed talking with you today." Blaine asked, trying not to blush but it was inevitable.

"I'd love to!" Kurt replied practically beaming. "Here is my number, text me the time and place." Kurt and Blaine exchanged numbers before Rachel stormed back into the room.

Blaine and Kurt moved farther apart, both unaware that they had moved until their sides were touching.

"Blaine" Rachel said glaring at him.

"Right, I'll just be going, see you later Kurt, have fun and don't let Rachel drive you too crazy."

Rachel hit his arm as he walked out and he just brushed it off, too happy that Kurt said yes to really care.

Blaine only saw Kurt a few more times that night and it was never enough to actually say more than a few words before Rachel cut one of them off or dragged Kurt away again. But Blaine couldn't be too angry because tomorrow it would be just him and Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth:**

**AN: Hello! I'm amazed by the interest in this story, it was honestly something I just decided to write one day and figured I should post it. This isn't going to be super long, maybe 5-10 chapters unless people really want me to continue this verse. Anyhoo, here is the coffee date!**

**Say what:**

After a quick breakfast with Rachel and her dads, Kurt left the Berry house to head home. Blaine hadn't made an appearance that morning and Kurt could only assume he was fast asleep upstairs.

Just the thought of the curly haired boy snuggled up under his blankets peacefully asleep put butterflies in Kurt's stomach.

Though he tried to deny it, Kurt was slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to spend more time with Blaine but at least he had their date to look forward to. At least he hoped it was a date. There was no denying that Kurt really liked Blaine, but he still couldn't be sure if Blaine liked him as well. Yes they shared flirty looks and constantly blushed in each other's presence but that didn't mean anything. At least Kurt didn't think it did, then again he had zero experience with that sort of thing.

It also made the situation more difficult because this was normally something Kurt would discuss with Rachel, but there was_ no way_ he was going to talk to her now that he knew she was related to Blaine. And not just related but they were twins! Who knew what kind of secret twin communication they had.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Kurt's mind was fairly occupied on his drive back to his house.<p>

Once he had said good morning to his dad and Carole and answered their questions about his sleepover with Rachel, Kurt ran up to his room. After all he had a maybe-sort-of-hopefully-date and that required preparation.

As Kurt was carefully taking his clothes from his overnight bag and putting them back into his closet, his phone went off. He smiled when he saw that the message was from Blaine.

_How about 2 at the Lima Bean? –B_

Kurt quickly typed a reply.

_Sounds perfect! See you there! -K_

A few seconds later Kurt's phone beeped again.

_Great see you then! -B_

Kurt smiled and put his phone away before opening his closet to find the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>With a swift movement of his arms, Kurt drove his car into the Lima Bean parking lot. A huge grin broke out across his face when he saw Blaine waiting out front. Kurt couldn't help but notice how well Blaine was dressed. He had a grey pea coat on with perfect fitting jeans and a plaid scarf. There was no denying that Blaine looked super attractive. He had even reduced the amount of gel he used and the curls were manageable but not smashed to his head.<p>

"Hello" Kurt said walking up to Blaine, his lips forming a smile.

"Hi" Blaine said with a smile matching Kurt's. The boys walked into the coffee shop and ordered their drinks, Blaine insisting on paying since he asked Kurt out, before moving to sit at a table in the back.

"So, Kurt. Now that you have found out about my relation to Rachel Berry, has your opinion changed about me?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Not too terribly" Kurt said with a smile, "Although I am very impressed that you have managed to live with her for 17 years."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, well….it hasn't been _too_ terrible. If anything I just learned how to hold my own against her vocally, and I hate to say it but I'm just as ambitious and competitive as she is."

Kurt just nodded his head in agreement. They continued talking about anything that came to mind, Broadway musicals, school, the latest Vogue. By no surprise the conversation was easy and occasionally Blaine would hold Kurt's hand on the table. It was only for a few seconds but Blaine loved the way it made Kurt blush, and Blaine's own heart beat faster at the touch.

After three hours Kurt hated to leave but he had to be home for dinner. Blaine being the gentlemen he was, walked him to his car.

"Kurt" Blaine began as they stopped in front of his car. "I'm spending next weekend at Dalton, would you like to come over and maybe have a movie marathon with some of the Warblers and myself. They want to meet you again. Plus I really enjoy spending time with you."

Kurt smiled, secretly loving how Blaine blushed at the last part. "I'd love to, especially if it means I get to spend more time with _you_."

"Awesome! I'll text you. Have a good week Kurt. See you on Friday." With that Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek before walking back over to his car. Kurt blushed bright red and fumbled with his key before unlocking his door.

Once in the car and after having checked that Blaine had already left the parking lot, Kurt let out a squeal and the breath that he had been holding in. He took another deep breath, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest before starting his car and driving home.

* * *

><p>Blaine was beside himself with joy, first he had an amazing time with Kurt, and he had kissed him on the cheek. The one down side to his excitement was that it was apparently very noticeable and Rachel practically pounced on him when he entered the house.<p>

"So I take it that your date went well?" Rachel said bouncing up at down, her hands clasped in front of her animal sweater and face alight with excitement.

"Exceptionally…" Blaine said dreamily before he turned to look at Rachel, confusion strong on his face, "Wait, how did you know that I went on a date?" Blaine asked, looking slightly shocked, both that Rachel had found out and that she didn't appear mad.

"We may have let it slip that you asked Kurt out." Leroy said joining his two children by the front door. He moved over to Blaine and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Blaine shot a glare at his dad and crossed his arms, "Really? You told Rachel? Of all people?"

Leroy just smiled, and muttered a "Sorry" though Blaine knew that he wasn't.

"Anyway…and I'm going to ignore that last comment dear brother" Rachel cut in, "I know now, so tell me! I want all the details!" she squealed and dragged Blaine up to her room.

Blaine sat down on the edge of her absurdly pink bed and waited for the interrogation to start. Rachel stared at him waiting for him to talk and sighed when Blaine just continued to sit there in silence. "Blaine, you better start talking or I am going to tell Kurt every single embarrassing thing that you have done."

Blaine scowled at her for playing the sibling card. "Fine" he said giving in and trying to ignore Rachel's squeal of joy as she sat next to him and looked up with curious eyes. With a well practice roll of his eyes Blaine gave in and told her all about the date including what they talked about and how he had invited Kurt to Dalton for a movie night with the Warblers. Rachel was surprisingly attentive and only asked a few clarifying questions.

Rachel finally decided that she had enough information and left Blaine alone. Not before giving him a kiss on the cheek and telling him for the twenty seventh time how happy she as for him. Her excuse was that she had to practice for Glee Club or something, though Blaine could have cared less, he was just glad the questions had ended.

He quickly left Rachel's room and went into his own, collapsing back on to his bed. He pulled out his phone and figured that he should give Kurt a warning.

_Rachel just interrogated me for an hour, watch out tomorrow ;) –B_

A few minutes later Kurt replied.

_I figured that much. I'm glad you survived and thanks for the warning. -K_

_No problem, least I can do-B_

* * *

><p>Thanks to Blaine's warning and Kurt's general knowledge of Rachel from being her friend for the past year, he was more than prepared for her questions in glee. Kurt had just sat down when Rachel turned to him. "So, how was your date?"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You had a date white boy? And didn't tell me?" Mercedes shouted to the whole room.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Kurt who was trying to ignore the looks they were giving him.

Kurt glared at Mercedes before he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Yes Mercedes I had a date on Saturday. And Rachel you already know how it went, seeing as you interrogated Blaine once he got home."

Rachel tried to deny it but Santana cut her off. "Nice going Hummel."

"Wait wait wait, you went on a date with Rachel's brother?" Mercedes exclaimed.

That really made the Glee club fall silent for a split second before everyone began shouting at once.

"Rachel was a brother?"

"Is a hobbit too?"

"God I bet he is just as obnoxious!" That comment was clearly from Santana.

"Yes" Kurt whispered to Mercedes at the shouting continued.

"ALRIGHT!" Rachel literally screamed and everyone fell silent. She took a deep breath and smoothed down her skirt before turning towards the glee club, "Yes I have a brother, a twin brother to be exact. And no he doesn't go here; he goes to a private school in Westerville"

Everyone was once again silent before Mercedes nudged Kurt "Dang Kurt! That boy is fine!"

Kurt thankfully didn't have to reply because Mr. Shuster walked in and began to talk about a new Journey song he found. Kurt was soon bored and took out his phone.

_My friends are insane, your sister included. –K_

Blaine responded quickly.

_I agree with that last statement, but wait until you really get to meet the Warblers -B_

_But aren't you a bunch of prep school boys. All dapper and manners? –K_

_Right, just you wait Kurt, Friday will change your opinion of private school boys -B_

_I look forward to it -K_

The rest of glee passed slowly and Kurt found himself thinking that Friday couldn't arrive fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Next chapter has a few of the Warblers, specifically adorable Niff and bromance Wevid. :)<strong>

**tumblr:reidbetweentheelines **


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth:**

**AN: Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dapper and Manners:<strong>

Kurt parked in the Dalton parking lot before looking around. Yes he had been there before, but then he was more concerned with trying to fit in. Now the campus was deserted and not a single student could be seen walking around. After a couple minutes Kurt was about to call Blaine when he heard his name being called.

"Kurt! Kurt!" He turned and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Blaine standing in front of one of the buildings. Kurt walked over to him.

"Hi!"

"Hello! I'm sorry for not being out here earlier. Wes wouldn't shut up about this number he wants us to perform." Blaine explained opening the door to the building he was standing in front of. Kurt's jaw dropped at the interior of the dorm. It was very warm, lots of red everywhere with leather couches and wood paneling on the walls. "Wow" was all he could say.

"Yeah" Blaine said with a chuckle, "we are currently in Lawrence; the other dorms are Franklin and Hamilton. All of the Warblers live here, so it can get pretty crazy at times. You can always tell what dorm you're in by the colors. Lawrence is red, Franklin is grey, and Hamilton is blue."

Kurt nodded and continued to follow Blaine through the well decorated dorm. "Where are we going?" He wondered aloud.

"To my dorm room, everyone is already there. They are all very excited to meet you….again." Blaine climbed the huge wooden staircase and turned off at the first floor.

"This is Wes and David's room" He said pointing to a door. "And this is my room." Blaine paused outside the next door. Kurt smiled up at him, slightly nervous. He had met the Warblers before but somehow this seemed different and more important. Kurt was now meeting Blaine's friends as Kurt, and not some spy from a public school in Lima.

Blaine opened the door and the boys inside stopped talking, all turning to look towards the door. The room was nicely decorated; posters from movies, musicals and bands hung on the wall. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room with a couch in the middle and one perpendicular next to it. In front of the couch was a TV larger than the one Kurt had at home.

"Hey guys, this is Kurt. Kurt that is Jeff my roommate." Blaine motioned towards a tall blonde boy, "that's his boyfriend Nick" a shorter boy with brown hair who was practically sitting in the blonde's lap smiled at Kurt, "and you have already met Wes and David."

"Longtime no see Kurt!" Wes said with smirk on his face.

Kurt chose to ignore that. "Miss me already Wes? It's only been a week."

"Well…I didn't miss you that much, no offense, but _someone _else_" _Wes pretended to cough "Blaine" and then he coughed again "did." Wes said laughing and David joined in. Kurt looked to Blaine with an eyebrow raised and Blaine just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways….now that you all have confirmed to Kurt just how insane you are…what are we watching?" Blaine shoved Wes and David off the couch and motioned for Kurt to sit down next to him. Wes and David just looked at each other, silently communicating before sitting down on floor. Nick and Jeff were sitting on the other couch, a pile of tangled limbs, and nodded when Wes and David looked at them. Blaine and Kurt were oblivious to their exchange.

David had slid across the floor towards the TV, not bothering to get up and walk. He browsed through a few DVDs before putting one in and shuffling back to his spot by Wes, not bothering to check with anyone about his selection.

"So Kurt, Blaine said that you are friends with his sister." Nick said turning towards Kurt as the movie began to play softly in the background, only occupying a half of the boy's attention.

"Yeah, Rachel is one of my best friends." Kurt replied.

"That's impressive. I can't even stand a few minutes in her presence." Jeff added wrapping his arm around Nick's waist.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how cute the two of them were, and he risked a quick glance at Blaine, wondering what it would be like to have that sort of relationship with the curly haired boy.

"You've met Rachel? Why is it that everyone but _me_ knew that she and Blaine were related?" Kurt huffed in annoyance, first it was Mercedes and now the Warblers, why did it seem like no one told him anything now days?

"Because she is embarrassed to have Blainey-kins over here as a brother" said Wes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You got that right; I would never claim relation to this hobbit." David accepted the high five from Wes, ignoring the daggers that Blaine was staring into the back of his head.

"I hate you both." Blaine grumbled under his breath.

Kurt smiled as he watched the five Warblers continue to bicker. It was different from hanging out with the New Directions; there wasn't any petty fighting, only good natured badgering. For the first time Kurt, felt like he really fit in and didn't have to hide in fear of being judged for being himself.

About half an hour into the movie, Wes and David grew tired of the sitting on the floor and threw themselves back onto the couch, nearly forcing Kurt into Blaine's lap.

"Really guys? You couldn't go sit with Nick and Jeff?" Blaine leaned around Kurt to scowl at his two friends who were grinning at him.

"No" Wes said appalled and shaking his head.

"Look at them Blaine, all cuddly and sickeningly adorable" That comment earned David a pillow in the head thrown by Nick who stuck out his tongue at the council member before settling back into Jeff's arms.

David threw the pillow back only to have Jeff slap it away before it could hit Nick, "See Blaine? We couldn't mess with them; they would go all crazy ninja three six mafia on our beautiful asses."

"And that _isn't_ happening." Wes said with finality accepting David' high five before the two collapsed back onto the couch.

"Okay, you might be right. They are just as insane, if not more, as the New Directions." Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear. Kurt moved away and smiled to himself when he noticed that Blaine has shivered at their proximity.

Once Blaine had collected himself and removed the thoughts about ravishing Kurt from his mind, he answered, "Yeah, and this is pretty normal. If you give them sugar or alcohol it's ten times worse. Plus I consider it a success because Jeff and Nick have refrained from making out. Usually we have to kick them out because it gets to be too much for Wes and David to handle."

Kurt nodded and chanced another glance at Nick and Jeff who were still cuddled on the couch and whispering into each other's ears.

Once a silence had fallen between the boys, Kurt's phone rang shrilly and he had to lean on top of Blaine to get it out of the pocket on his tight skinny jeans. "Hello?" he said breathlessly not bothering to check the screen so he knew who was calling.

Kurt immediately recognized his dad's voice and muttered a quick apology to the boys before he left the room.

There was silence for about two seconds before Wes, David, Nick and Jeff all began whispering loudly at Blaine, who groaned in annoyance and closed his eyes trying to ignore his friends.

It worked for a few seconds before he caught a pillow in the face thrown by Nick, "Seriously Nick, stop throwing things!" Blaine huffed, setting the pillow behind the couch.

"I needed to get your attention. This is serious Blaine. You obviously like Kurt," Wes, David and Jeff all muttered their agreement, "and you need to do something about it. Trust me, don't just hope that something might happen, make something happen."

Blaine lifted his head from the back of the couch and looked between his friends, "What do you mean?"

This time Jeff took over, "What we mean, is that you need to act, either tell him or show him how you feel. Don't just assume he will figure it out."

Blaine thought on that for a few seconds, trying to decide a way to tell Kurt, "Okay, and if he doesn't like me back?"

The four Warblers stared at Blaine and Wes even dragged his hand across his face in a dramtic fashion, "David, pinch him."

Blaine quickly slapped David's hand away, "Do _not_ pinch me."

David held up his hands in surrender as Wes leaned across his friend to look Blaine in the eye, "What is your name?" he asked seriously.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked to Nick and Jeff who were too occupied with each other to catch his gaze, "Seriously Wes?"

"Answer the question!"

"Okay" Blaine leant away from his friend, "My name is Blaine Anderson. Why are you asking me that?"

Wes shrugged, "Had to make sure you weren't crazy."

Blaine was still super confused and about to badger Wes for more answers when Kurt walked back into the room, "Sorry guys that was my dad. He needs help at the garage so I need to leave."

Everyone but Blaine turned slowly to look at Kurt with awe on their faces, "You work in a garage? Like on cars?" Nick asked, smacking Jeff's hand which was poking him away.

Kurt looked to Blaine for some help, "Um, yes?"

"Hot damn" Jeff blurted out before hiding behind Nick's shoulder.

Kurt awkwardly shifted his weight, "Anyways, I really need to get going, but thanks for letting me hang out with you guys."

"I'll walk you to your car." Blaine quickly stood, ignoring his friends and grabbed Kurt's elbow, gently leading him from the room. "Sorry about that" he apologized on they were in the hallway, "I did warn you they were a little crazy."

Kurt smiled at Blaine as they walked down the hall towards the stairs, "Its fine. I honestly had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys."

"Good, I'm glad you did. I was afraid they might scare you away." They were now at the bottom of the stairs and Blaine held the large wooden door open for Kurt before following him towards his car.

Kurt stopped by the driver's door, "You can't get rid of me that easily." He joked before blushing once he realized the possible implications of what he said and hoped that Blaine didn't notice.

Of course the curly haired Warbler did, "Who says I want to get rid of you?" he flirted back, secretly cheering when he made Kurt blush harder.

Kurt had no idea what to say after that so he went with the first thing he could think of, "Are you going home next weekend?"

Blaine leant against the car, his shoulders barely touching Kurt's, "Nope, I'll be here next weekend. Would you want to come over again? I know it's a long drive from Lima but I'd like to spend more time with you, with or without my crazy friends."

Kurt played with the keys in his hand before looking back up, his blue eyes meeting Blaine's, "I'd love too. I like hanging out with you too, plus it's nice to get out of Lima every now and then."

"Good, I'll see you then." Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own.

Kurt nodded and making a quick decision, he leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Bye Blaine" he said before opening the door to his car and getting in.

Blaine moved away from the car and watched Kurt drive away. His hand instinctively moved towards his cheek knowing he would never forget the feeling of Kurt's warm lips on his skin.

Once his heart and breathing returned to normal, Blaine raced back into his dorm, all the while planning exactly what he needed to do next weekend to let Kurt know how he felt.

"Guys!" Blaine shouted breathlessly, throwing open the door to his room. All four Warblers quickly whipped around to look at their friend who was grinning like a fool, "I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth:**

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading what you think about this story. Also, thanks to everyone who has alerted and/or favorite this story!**

"_Italic is a person talking over the phone"_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving On:<strong>

Throughout the week, Blaine and Kurt exchanged text messages that were both flirty and friendly causing both boys to smile when the other's name flashed across the screen of their phone.

On Wednesday, during third period, when Blaine was supposed to be paying attention during his history lecture, he noticed something odd with Kurt's replies. At the beginning of the period they were short and didn't contain Kurt's usual sass. By the end, the messages stopped altogether and he didn't get another one.

"Blaine, you okay man? You seem a little anxious or something," Of course Jeff would notice the change in Blaine's happy-go-lucky persona, after all he was one of Blaine's best friends.

The curly haired Warbler sighed, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kurt. He hasn't replied to any of my texts in the last half hour." Blaine took out his phone once again to check but there was nothing.

"Whoa dude, don't go all crazy on me. I know you're in love with Kurt but you don't need to get, like excessive with it, at least wait until after the first week of dating."

Blaine gave Jeff a glare out of the corner of his eye before whispering quietly, "I'm not in love with him," Jeff snorted and Blaine gave him a shove, "I'm just worried that something happened and that's why he isn't replying. I just have this uneasy feeling in my stomach you know?"

Jeff's response was to grab Blaine's hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, "Hey, it's okay Blaine, I'm sure he's fine. If you're so worried why don't you just call Rachel during lunch?"

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting they actually know each other." Blaine said with a forced laugh, this was seriously affecting him and he couldn't figure out why. It never really bothered him when one of the Warblers took forever to reply, so why was Kurt different? Maybe he _was_ in love with Kurt, no matter how crazy that sounded.

Thankfully the bell rang ten minutes later; Jeff gave Blaine a smile and pat on the back before going to find Nick, leaving Blaine alone.

After deciding to skip lunch, Blaine walked down the empty hallways to the Warbler's practice room where he could worry in peace.

After five minutes of debating, Blaine finally pulled out his phone and called his sister.

"_Hello Blaine, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Hey Rach. Listen, I'm not trying to sound weird or anything, but is Kurt okay? He just randomly stopped replying to my text messages and I know about the bullying and I just kind of panicked." Blaine took a deep breath but was met by silence on the other end.

"Rach?

"_Um, yeah…..Blaine, please don't freak out…..but Kurt's at the hospital right now."_

Blaine froze on the spot and could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. A million different possibilities ran threw his head of what could have possibly happened that would put Kurt in the hospital.

"_Blaine, calm down! I know you're freaking out but Kurt's fine. Okay, he's fine! Can you calm down so I can tell you what actually happened?"_ Rachel's voice flowed calmly over the phone and Blaine let the familiar sound calm him down.

"Okay, sorry about that, you just really scared me for a second. What happened?" Blaine collapsed down on one of the leather couches, curling his legs to his chest and holding himself together.

Over the next ten minutes Rachel steadily explained to Blaine that Kurt had been shoved into a locker and he slipped while falling, thus breaking his wrist. He was at the hospital with his dad getting a cast put on but he was physically fine.

"Do you think I should call him or something?" Blaine asked. He was so pissed that those jerks had hurt his friend and that people were still so full of hatred. Kurt didn't deserve any of it; he was one of the most amazing people Blaine had ever met.

Rachel sighed on the other end, _"You really care about him don't you?"_ There was no accusation or teasing behind the comment, it was one of the most sincere questions that Blaine had ever heard from his twin sister.

"Yeah, I really do." Blaine admitted, a small smile forming on his lips.

Rachel gave a little laugh_, "You are both so adorable, and to answer your question, I'll tell him to call you later tonight okay?"_

Blaine nodded before he realized he was still on the phone, "Thanks Rach that'd be great."

"_No problem Blaine."_

After saying goodbye Blaine hung up and grabbed his satchel, heading towards the lunchroom in hopes of quickly grabbing a sandwich to eat before his next class began.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening when Kurt finally managed to get away from his Dad, Carole and Finn who had been hovering over him ever since he left the ER. He quickly retreated to the privacy of his basement bedroom to call the one person he had been dying to talk to.<p>

The phone barely rang before a very worried sounding Blaine answered, _"Kurt? Oh my god, are you okay?"_

Kurt couldn't help but smile are his friend's concern, "I'm fine Blaine, really. Just a little shaken up."

"_I bet…hang on a second,"_ Kurt heard muffled voices on the other end and the sound of a door closing, _"Okay, I'm back."_

"Everything okay over there at the Ohio version of Hogwarts?" Kurt chuckled, happy to finally be able to joke and laugh again, especially after everything that happened.

"_What?"_ Blaine said confused, _"Oh, right. Duh. Sorry, yeah everything is fine. Jeff was just leaving to go over to Nick's and give me some privacy. He says 'hi' and glad that you're okay. I hope you don't mind, I kind of told him because I was sort of freaking out when you never texted me back and then I showed up to Warbler practice looking like I had seen a ghost and he got worried."_

Kurt leaned back on his headboard as he listened to Blaine ramble on, the melodic voice was soothing, "It's fine. And I'm sorry for not texting back. My arm felt like it was being ripped apart so texting wasn't really possible."

There was a pause on the other line, _"Are you really okay Kurt? How bad is it?"_

"I have a god-awful cast that _does not_ accessorize well, but it was a clean break so I should get it off in about 6 weeks and then I only have to wear a wrist brace until it fully heals." Kurt explained as he looked down at his arm which was covered in a cast. Thankfully he had been able to pick a color, so he chose black which would be easiest to coordinate his outfits with.

"_That's good, I'm glad it wasn't something worse."_ Kurt heard Blaine sigh at the end and knew he was thinking about the last time he was in the hospital after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Yeah….is it weird that I feel a little relieved?" Kurt asked softly.

"_How so?"_

Taking a deep breath Kurt told Blaine the one good thing to come out of the whole ordeal, "Well, I obviously told my dad about the bullying and once he calmed down I mentioned something about Dalton. Turns out he had talked to Rachel while I was getting my cast put on and she told him about Dalton and he called your dads. Tomorrow he's going to call the Dean and see if I can get an emergency transfer."

There was a significance pause and Kurt assumed Blaine was trying to find his voice, _"You're transferring to Dalton?"_ His voice clearly showed that he was having trouble believing what Kurt had just said.

"Yes, if I can get in and get some scholarships to help offset the cost." This time Kurt was genuinely smiling. There was no doubt he would miss the New Directions terribly, but the chance of going to Dalton, where he would never have to be in fear, that was like a dream come true.

"_Kurt, that's amazing! I'm sorry about what happened before to lead to this, but I can't believe you might actually go here!" _Blaine sounded so happy that it only made Kurt more excited.

"I know! I'm really excited. Plus I already know you and Wes, David, Nick and Jeff so it's not like I'll be totally lost."

"_Very true…oh, that reminds me. Hopefully you'll be an official student by Saturday but I have something that I want to show you when you're here."_

Kurt wasn't expecting that. He tried to think of what it could be and a part of him desperately hoped that it involved Blaine revealing his feelings, like Kurt wanted so much to do.

They talked for a few more minutes before Kurt yawned and Blaine said he should get back to his homework, they said goodbye and Kurt promised to let Blaine know about the decision's tomorrow once he found out.

Though that day had been one of the worst Kurt ever had, thanks to his friends and family, it looked like things might actually be getting better.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine was sitting in chemistry when he got a text for Kurt that put the biggest smile on his face.<p>

_I got in! I move in tomorrow and I start Monday! –K_

"Why are you so happy?" Wes asked, trying to read the message on Blaine's phone.

"No reason" Blaine said flashing his friend a smile as he pocketed his phone. Last night he and Kurt decided that if Kurt got in, they would keep it a secret until he decided to tell them.

Wes and David exchanged side glances. It didn't take much to know that _someone_ was obviously making Blaine that happy and the boy they had in mind was currently standing in the Dean's office filling out the forms to be officially enrolled as junior at Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth:**

**AN: Hello! Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this story! I love reading all your comments and reviews! I had (and still have) a lot of proud Chris Colfer feelings while I was writing this. I can't wait to see SBL in theaters! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Start:<strong>

On Thursday afternoon, Kurt and Finn found themselves walking through the empty halls of McKinley. It was after school, so most students had left but the Glee Club was still in the choir room rehearsing.

Finn stood protectively by Kurt's side and thankfully they made it to the choir room without running into any of Kurt's bullies. Kurt's arm began to throb in his cast, providing a reminder of why he had to go in there and tell his friends about his decision to leave, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

"Ready man?" Finn asked giving his stepbrother a small smile as his hand hovered over the door handle to the choir room.

Kurt took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He had to walk into there and tell his friends that he was leaving them. Right now Rachel and Finn were the only ones who knew of his transfer, but the rest of his friends deserved to know as well.

"Yeah, I'm ready…and Finn, thanks for everything." Kurt gave Finn a genuine smile which Finn returned before opening the door.

Finn walked in first and went to his regular seat next to Rachel. Everyone seemed to ignore him and instead turned their eyes to Kurt. A few faces showed sympathy and there were quite a few glances down to his casted arm, making Kurt slightly self-conscious.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked as he stood in the center of the room and motioned towards the rows were the New Directions were sitting, anxious to see what Kurt was going to say.

Mr. Schuester nodded and sat down on the piano bench giving Kurt the floor.

Not quite sure how to begin, Kurt turned back towards his friends, locking eyes with Rachel who gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"So," Kurt began fidgeting with his hands before he looked back to his friends, "as most of you know I, um broke my wrist yesterday. I told my dad about the bullying and as a family," Kurt looked towards Finn who nodded for him to continue. Kurt took another breath, "As a family we decided it's not safe for me here anymore."

Kurt had to stop talking because the New Direction all started talking at once.

Puck's voice rang out over the top, "We'll protect you dude!" Everyone nodded in agreement and for a second Kurt was tempted to stay. That was until his arm throbbed again and he knew that wasn't an option. Besides, he didn't want to be walked around school by his friends, he wanted to walk down the hall and not be afraid of locker slams and slushies.

"Thanks Puck," Kurt gave him a smile and held up his hand, waiting until everyone quieted down again.

"As I was saying, despite all of your offers to protect me, McKinley isn't safe and I don't want to live in fear anymore, so, starting Monday I'll be attending Dalton Academy in Westerville. I'll be home on the weekends and I promise to stay in touch. I just want you to know that I love you all," Kurt made sure to look at everyone, "and I'm really going to miss you, but this is something I need to do."

It was silent and Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for his friends' reaction. Rachel was the first to move. She walked straight towards him and pulled him into a hug, "I'll miss you Kurt, but I know Blaine and the boys at Dalton will take care of you. Just promise we can still have our sleepovers."

Kurt's lips quivered and he nodded, not trusting his voice. Mercedes followed Rachel's action and gave Kurt a hug as well. Pretty soon Kurt was passed between his friends, getting hugs and words of encouragement from all of them as the tears began to steadily fall down his face.

"Hey Kurt, we need to go," Finn said placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt nodded and said one last goodbye to his friends before he walked out of the choir room.

Neither Finn nor Kurt said anything as they walked back to the parking lot where Burt and Carole were waiting for them in Kurt's Navigator.

"You alright bud?" Burt asked when Kurt slid into the back seat.

"I'm fine dad, it's just hard to say goodbye." Kurt sniffled and ran his hand over his eyes which were red and puffy from crying.

"Since it's Kurt's last night at home for a little while, why don't we order in some pizza and watch movies?" Carole suggested. Kurt smiled at his step-mother, "That sounds wonderful Carole."

* * *

><p>"You ready to go buddy?"<p>

Kurt looked up the box he was packing to see his dad standing in the doorway, "Um…yeah. I just need to finish packing this box then I'll be ready."

Burt nodded and pushed off the door frame walking over to his son and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Kurt."

Kurt turned and threw his arms around his dad. Burt immediately held Kurt close, neither of them needing to say anything, instead just staying in the moment.

Eventually they broke apart and Kurt had to force himself not to cry again. It would only make it that much harder. "Thanks dad. I'll miss you."

Burt took one look at his son and pulled him into another hug holding him close before he let go and held Kurt at arm's length, "I'll miss you too bud. But you'll still come home on the weekends okay? And you can call me whenever you want…this isn't goodbye Kurt, this is just a new start for you okay?"

Kurt gave a small nod and hugged his dad once more before he finished packing the last box. With one last look, Kurt picked the box up and climbed up the stairs, reminding himself that he would be back home in a week.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Finn drug out the word as the Navigator, followed by Burt's pickup truck pulled into the Dalton parking lot, "This is like freaking amazing! Are you a wizard Kurt? Cause this is like Hogwarts on steroids!"<p>

Kurt laughed and was thankful that Finn had joined them to help him move in. Not only was he great at carrying heavy boxes, he also provided a nice dose of cheerfulness which helped set Kurt a little more at ease.

"Now what bud?" Burt asked. The Hummel-Hudson's were standing in front of Kurt's car with all his suitcases and boxes at their feet.

Kurt looked around the Dalton grounds, since it was Friday everyone was in class and not a student could be seen wandering the perfectly manicured grounds. "I have no idea. Yesterday the Dean said that a student would meet us in the parking lot and show me my room and stuff."

Thankfully, that student appeared a second later, "Kurt!" Blaine called exiting Lawrence and walking towards them with a packet in his hands and a huge smile stretching across his face, even reaching his hazel eyes.

"Blaine! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Kurt asked as he watched the curly haired Warbler walk over to him and his family.

"Nope, I was excused to show help the new student move in!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt was so busy staring at Blaine that it took him a second to realize he was the new student, "Oh great!" he looked back his dad and Carole who were watching them with amused expressions on their faces, " Blaine, this is my dad and step mom. Dad, Carole this is Blaine, Rachel's twin."

Blaine quickly stepped forward to introduce himself, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."

Carole was immediately charmed by the young man and shook Blaine's hand. Burt did the same and insisted that Blaine call him Burt.

"Well, if you follow me I'll show you your room and I also have your schedule." Blaine held up the packet and picked up one of Kurt's bags and waited for Kurt to follow before he headed off towards the dorm.

"You are not going to believe who your room mate is." Blaine said holding open the door for Kurt as they walked into Lawrence.

Of course Kurt immediately assumed the worst and Blaine, noticing the panic on his face quickly restated, "It's not a bad thing...let's just say that Nick and Jeff won't get as much _alone time_ as they currently do."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, not understanding what exactly Blaine was talking about and how he would have any effect on the time Nick and Jeff had alone.

Blaine smirked, "You'll see," and walked down the hall where his own room was located, Kurt following behind. Burt, Carole and Finn trailed further behind, wanting to give Kurt and Blaine some space.

Blaine stopped at the door opposite his own and took a key from his pocket. Once the door was unlocked Blaine stepped aside and let Kurt enter his new room.

The room was just like Blaine's had been, except one half was empty and the other half belonged to a very neat teenage boy. There was a sweatshirt strewn over the desk chair but everything else was very organized and tidy.

A picture frame on the dresser caught Kurt's eye and he immediately recognized a familiar blonde and brunette laughing and staring at each other.

A second later Kurt put Blaine's comment and the picture together, Jeff was Blaine's roommate which could only mean one thing, "Nick is my roommate?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"He is indeed, and he knows he's getting a new roommate but he doesn't know it's you."

Kurt took another glance at Nick's side of the room before he walked over and sat down on his bed next to Blaine. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Burt, Carole and Finn walked in with the rest of Kurt's stuff.

After an hour spent unpacking most of Kurt's things and organizing his room, Burt, Carole and Finn eventually left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Now what?" Kurt asked collapsing onto his bed next to Blaine who had been sitting there watching Kurt move around his new room for the past ten minutes.

"Well," Blaine said as he laid down next to Kurt, their shoulder touching and each boy extremely aware of the other, "class gets out in fifteen minutes, and I know for a fact that Nick and Jeff always come back here, so we could wait and see what their reactions are?" Blaine suggested, turning his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt felt the bed shift and looked towards Blaine, their eyes meeting, "That sounds like it could be really entertaining."

Blaine laughed, gaze still locked on Kurt, "Yeah it will be." He paused for a second before reaching down and intertwining his fingers with Kurt's, "I'm really glad you're here."

"I am too Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :) Next Chapter Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David all discover Kurt's transfer and Blaine still has something to show Kurt. I have at least three more chapters of this story planned out but feel free to suggest something you'd like to see! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth:**

**AN: Hello! Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this story! Your reviews make me all smiley and happy. On a not so happy and smiley note, I have finals in two weeks so I probably won't update until after that. Trust me, I would much rather write this story than study calculus and physics but school comes first, darn. **

**Anyways, I really like this chapter :) there is a song at the end and I highly recommend that you listen to it before or while you're reading. The link is www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Ps2OKAORrUM it's a really beautiful song and it fits nicely with the story. At least I think it does.**

**Okay, long author's note but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else that looks familiar. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, what?:<strong>

Kurt and Blaine had been talking and just enjoying the silence while it lasted when exactly fifteen minutes after Blaine had mentioned surprising Nick and Jeff, Kurt heard voices outside of his door.

He had barely sat up before Nick opened the door and Jeff came bounding in looking around frantically. His gaze landed on Kurt and a huge smiled broke out across his face, "Hi Kurt!"

"Hi Jeff!" Kurt replied happily, he looked down at Blaine who caught his gaze and sat up.

Nick closed the door and looked over at Kurt and Blaine slightly confused. "Hey guys, um…how did you get into my room?"

Kurt laughed a little and looked at Blaine who smirked back at him. "The key," Kurt said simply pointing to the key that was in plain view on his desk.

Nick still looked really confused like he was trying to figure out what was going on. Jeff on the other hand didn't seem fazed at all and collapsed onto Nick's bed, "See Nick, I _told_ you the new kid wasn't here! We could _totally _be making out right now."

Blaine coughed, "Um, Jeff we're still here."

The blonde shrugged and grabbed Nick's pillow, propping his head up on it. Nick sat down next to him on the bed. He looked back between Kurt and Blaine, "I still don't understand what you guys are doing in here...on my new roommate's bed."

Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, "I don't think he minds us being here, do you Kurt?" he smiled at their new inside joke.

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes, "No I'm sure he's fine with it."

"There you go!" Blaine said simply.

In that second Jeff's eyes widened and he sat up quickly nearly knocking Nick over. "I figured it out!" he shouted bouncing up and down causing the bed to squeak.

Kurt flinched backwards at Jeff's sudden exclamation and he looked over at Blaine who was trying not to laugh at his friend.

"What did you figure out Jeff? And stop bouncing you're going to break my bed." Nick grabbed the edge of his blazer and pulled the blonde back down so Jeff's legs were sprawled over his lap.

"I'm not going to _break _the bed Nick. Trust me, this bed has survived _a lot_ and it never broke then." Jeff narrowed his eyes and gave Nick a wink while Kurt and Blaine awkwardly looked away not wanting to think about what Jeff was implying with that comment.

"Anyway...I figured out who your new roommate is!" Jeff quickly looked over at Kurt and winked before he looked back to Nick.

"And?" Nick asked glancing over to Kurt and Blaine who were still sitting side by side smiling at him.

Jeff huffed and pointed across the room, "its Kurt."

Nick opened his mouth to say something but the door to the room flew open and Wes and David stormed in. They looked around quickly, both their eyes widened with realization when they saw Kurt, "Kurt! You transferred? I _knew_ you missed me!" Wes exclaimed crossing his arms and smirking at Kurt.

"I most _definitely _missed you Wes." Kurt looked over when Blaine huffed next to him, laughing at Blaine's expression. Kurt didn't realize it but all the other boys knew it was jealousy that showed on Blaine's face. "And yes, I did transfer."

Jeff shook Nick's shoulder, "See! I told you!"

Nick rolled his eyes and turned back to Kurt, "You don't have to tell us, but why did you transfer?"

Blaine felt Kurt tense next to him, "you don't have to tell them" He whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I know, but they're my friends. They deserve to know." Kurt said quickly before he turned back to the other boys and held up his casted arm, "I got shoved into a locker and broke my wrist. I told my dad about all the bullying and he let me transfer here."

Wes, David, and Nick were all silent, but that wasn't what surprised Kurt. What surprised him was Jeff who got off the bed and took off his blazer. He undid the first three buttons on his shirt as he walked over towards Kurt and pointed to the light pink scar stretching from the base of his neck to his shoulder. "A year ago I was shoved down the stairs at my old school and broke my collarbone. I transferred immediately after I was released from the hospital."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say so instead he stood up and gave Jeff a hug. Jeff hugged him back and then held Kurt at arm's length, "I know it's hard to leave your friends behind, especially when you had such amazing friends at McKinley but you can still be friends with them and make new friends with us! Well…stay away from Wes and David, they are insane…and Blaine can get really annoying. But Nick and I are awesome!"

A smile appeared on Kurt's face and he tuned out Wes and David's remarks about being great friends. Blaine hadn't said anything, he just laughed. "Thanks Jeff."

"No problem!" The blonde gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder and then collapsed back on the bed next to Nick who kissed his check and the scar before wrapping his arms around the blonde.

It was silent for another second before Blaine hopped off Kurt's bed, "I think I'll go give Kurt a tour of the rest of the school. See you idiots at dinner?"

Both Wes and David glared at Blaine before they agreed to meet at 6 in the dining hall and left.

Nick and Jeff were still cuddled up on Nick's bed, "Be sure to show him the music rooms." Nick said giving Blaine a knowing look like he was telling him something.

Blaine shifted his weight on his feet and glared at Nick, "Come on, let's go Kurt and leave these two to enjoy their last hour or privacy."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Blaine and Kurt laughed before following the curly haired boy out of his new room.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner, where Kurt met a few other Warblers, he and Blaine stood in the hallway outside their rooms.<p>

"So, I was thinking that we could go to breakfast at 10 tomorrow morning...and then I want to show you something," Blaine said running a hand through his hair, it was a habit that he did when he was nervous.

Kurt smiled at how adorable Blaine looked, though he wasn't sure why he seemed so nervous. Blaine just wanted to show him something. Why would that make him nervous? "Sure, that works. What exactly is this something that you need to show me?"

Blaine merely smiled and shrugged, before he leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Goodnight Kurt."

"Good night Blaine" Kurt watched him open the door to his own room as a blush covered his face. He waited until Blaine's door had closed before he opened his own and went into his room.

Nick looked up from his bed where he was reading a book, "Okay, spill!"

Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes widened, "Um, about what?" he asked, moving over towards his own bed.

The book Nick was reading snapped closed and he set it down, leaning forward, "Kurt, I know you like Blaine and you only smile like that when you're around him. So spill, what just happened?"

Kurt hesitated before he realized that Nick would be the perfect person to talk to about this stuff. He obviously couldn't talk to Rachel because she would just flip out and then not shut up. "Okay, I like Blaine…a lot." Kurt looked down to his hands and ran his fingers over the plaster covering his arm before looking back to Nick who was patiently waiting, "He said that he wants to show me something tomorrow and I'm kind of freaking out because I don't know what it is."

Nick knew exactly what Blaine wanted to show Kurt and he wasn't the only one. Wes, David, and Jeff had also helped. Thankfully they were all musically talented so it hadn't taken long. Now they were all just waiting for Blaine to finally show Kurt, and it looked like tomorrow he was going to.

"Don't worry Kurt. I can't tell you much because it's Blaine's surprise but it's nothing to freak out about."

Kurt gave a small nod, "Thanks Nick."

"No problem, you can talk to me about anything." Nick gave Kurt another smiled before he picked up his book and continued reading, leaving Kurt with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Blaine where are we going?" Kurt asked as he followed the curly haired Warbler around a corner and down another empty corridor. He had been lost for the past five minutes and had no idea where they were, let alone what building they were in.<p>

"We are going here," Blaine stopped in front of a wooden door and turned the knob. Kurt walked in first and looked around. The room was decorated just like the other rooms at Dalton expect there were no chairs and tables. The only thing in the room besides the decorations and a few side tables was a baby grand piano in the middle of the room.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to the piano, "I want you to listen, okay?"

Kurt nodded silently and sat down next to Blaine, waiting to see what the other boy was going to sing.

But Blaine didn't sing, instead he began to play and after a few seconds Kurt recognized the song. After all it wasn't easy to forget the first song he was serenaded with. Kurt watched as Blaine's fingers moved effortlessly over the key as the familiar notes of 'Teenage Dream' filled the room.

The song was even more beautiful than Kurt remembered. Of course it didn't exactly compare to the sound of Blaine's voice but this was different, it was more emotional and Kurt felt like there was a deeper connection between him and Blaine this time.

Kurt lifted his gaze and focused on Blaine's face which was full of concentration as he lost himself in the music. His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful Blaine looked, he was in another world, with just him, Kurt, and the soft notes coming from the piano.

Time seemed to stretch on and Blaine continued to play, never lifting his eyes from the piano keys until the last note echoed through the air.

Blaine took a deep breath before he turned to look at Kurt, "Kurt, from the moment that you stopped me on those stairs I knew you were special. Now, after I've gotten to know you…I've learned how _truly_ special and unique you really are and I don't want just want to be your friend…I want to be someone special for you too. I want to be your boyfriend Kurt...because I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you."

Kurt's heart was beating quickly in his chest as he listened to every word Blaine's said, their eyes locked together. "Really?" He whispered.

Blaine smiled, "Really. I've never wanted anything more in my life." He reached down and took Kurt's hands in his own, "I really like you Kurt and this song was me trying to tell you how much you affect me. As cheesy as it sounds, you_ are_ my teenage dream Kurt, I've never felt like this about anyone before and-"

Blaine's rambling was cut off when Kurt's finger pressed against his lips. Once Kurt was sure that Blaine wasn't going to keep talking, though it really was adorable, he slid his hand down to cup Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine,"

"What?" he whispered, eyes flickering down to Kurt's lips then back to his blue eyes.

"Stop talking and kiss me."

So he did.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Finally! I've been waiting for this chapter because I had this last scene written in my head for so long! I hoped you liked it and I'm really <em>really<em> sorry about my upcoming absence but the next chapter will have a lot of Klaine fluff! **

**Be sure to let me know if there is anything you'd like to see and I'll try to write it in! **

**Thoughts on this chapter? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth:**

**AN: Hi! I'm back and really sorry about how long this update took. I've decided that this is the second to last chapter, unless I get some suggestions such as prompts or events that you would like to see. For me this story was about them getting to together and then how Rachel finds out but I'd be happy to continue if people would like me too.**

**That being said, if you have any ideas please let me know and I'd be more than happy to write them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else that looks familiar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, hello:<strong>

It had been two and a half weeks since Kurt and Blaine had kissed. Once they had separated and kissed again, they had quickly decided to start dating, making them both two of the happiest boys in the world.

Kurt's first day had been better than he expected. He walked the halls of Dalton with Blaine's hand firmly grasped in his own, afraid that he might be bullied or tossed into a locker. Thankfully, Dalton really was as wonderful as it was made out to be and quite the opposite happened. No one bothered him and Blaine, despite the fact that it was quite clear from the way the acted together that they were a couple.

Turns out the Warblers really are like rock stars and as their lead singer, Blaine was one of the most popular boys in the school. Everyone greeted him in the hallways and politely introduced themselves to Kurt.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, and tomorrow Dalton's Thanksgiving Break began; both Blaine and Kurt would be heading back to Lima to spend the holiday with their families. So far, only their parent's knew about their relationship, which meant that Rachel had no idea.<p>

Speaking of the brunette, she had called Kurt over the weekend, inviting him over for a sleepover while he was home. Even though it would be on a school night, Kurt quickly agreed, knowing that he would get to see Rachel and Blaine.

"Are you going to tell her?" Blaine asked, running his hand over Kurt's arm as they cuddled on the couch during the last Warbler practice before the break.

"Who Rachel?" Kurt looked up and continued when he saw Blaine nod, "I was thinking about it but then I decided it might be fun to keep it a secret. Once she finds out, then everyone in New Directions will know, and I will get ambushed for sure."

Blaine was silent for a second, "So it's not because you are embarrassed to have me as your boyfriend?" he teased.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, "hardly" he replied, leaning up to press his lips against Blaine's.

Just as Blaine pulled him closer Wes slammed down his gavel and they broke apart. Blaine groaned and collapsed back against the couch while Kurt gave the head council member his best glare before snuggling back against Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go home?" Blaine whined. He was sprawled out over Kurt's bed Monday morning watching his boyfriend move around the room packing a few last things into his suitcase.<p>

"I thought you wanted to go home?" Kurt paused to look over at Blaine, as he zipped up his suitcase.

"I do." Blaine said truthfully, "I just don't want to deal with Rachel bugging me after you leave and demanding to know what's going on with us. "

Kurt hummed because what Blaine said was true. Rachel was sure to notice that they acted different around each other, and Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes and hands off Blaine for long.

He walked over and collapsed next to Blaine who immediately wound his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close.

"True … how about this, we don't say anything as first, let her try to figure it out and then we'll tell her." Kurt suggested, pressing a kiss to Blaine's throat.

"Okay, that would work. But what about her telling the New Directions?"

Kurt had thought about that for a bit, "I'll just ask Rachel not to tell them because I want to tell them myself. She will understand that."

Blaine smiled and ran his hand over Kurt's cheek; he loved how good of friends his sister and boyfriend were. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Kurt sat up and took Blaine's hands in his own. "McKinley is still in school until Wednesday, and I know they always have practice the last day before a break, so we could drop in and I can see my friends and you can officially meet them as my boyfriend."

Kurt beamed down at Blaine, clearly proud of the plan he had just thought up. It was prefect, he had missed his friends, and now he could go back and see them while introducing them to Blaine. Rachel could surely keep a secret for a day.

"I like this plan, though... I'm slightly scared to meet your friends." Blaine admitted.

Kurt titled his head and lied back down next to Blaine, "Don't worry. If you can handle being friends with the Warblers than you can handle meeting the New Directions."

Noticing the worry in Blaine's eyes, Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly and Blaine quickly forgot why he was worried and pulled Kurt closer.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt, how do you like Dalton so far?" Hiram asked with a knowing smirked. The Anderson-Berry's plus Kurt were gathered around their dining room table enjoying dinner. Kurt had barely seen Blaine because Rachel had dragged him into her room as soon as he got there.<p>

Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine, catching his eye and smiling before he turned back to answer his question.

So far Kurt knew that Rachel suspected something was going on between him and Blaine. They kept stealing glances at each other and Blaine had hugged him a little longer than necessary when he first got there.

Thankfully instead of voicing her suspicions she had chosen to ponder over everything in her mind. It was only after dinner when she and Kurt were dressed in their pajamas and laying across her bed that Rachel finally brought it up.

"So Kurt, you and Blaine seem really close." Rachel said as though it was no big deal, just something she had noticed.

Kurt's hand paused halfway to his mouth with a handful of popcorn. He slowly lowered his hand but avoided Rachel's gaze, "Yeah, we are really good friend. He has been amazing with helping me settle in at Dalton and in joining the Warblers."

Rachel nodded but she clearly wasn't going to take that explanation, "While I'm sure all that is true, you both obviously like each other a lot, which makes me think that you are _more_ than friends."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved so she was sitting right in front of Kurt; if they weren't such good friends the proximity would have been slightly uncomfortable.

"Kurt, I want you to be honest with me," Rachel stared him hard in the eyes and Kurt knew he would have to tell her the truth because even his he tried to lie his eyes would give him away, "are you secretly dating my brother?" Rachel whispered.

Kurt sighed, still holding Rachel's gaze, "what do you mean by _secretly_?"

"Oh my god you are!" Rachel shrieked, nearly knocking the popcorn bowl of the bed.

Rachel jumped off the bed and looked between Kurt and her bedroom door before she fled the room. Kurt jumped off the bed and quickly followed her knowing full well that she was about to ambush Blaine.

Thankfully he was faster and caught up just as Rachel threw open Blaine's door. "Blaine Anderson!" she shouted.

Blaine looked up from the book he was reading and caught Kurt's eye smiling. "Yes?" he asked.

Rachel sputtered for a few seconds and Kurt took the opportunity to climb over to Blaine's bed and he crawled over and lied down so his side was pressed against Blaine's.

"I…-you two…how long and why didn't you tell me?" Rachel demanded when she finally found her voice and looked between her brother and best friend.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, and Blaine spoke first. "You are the only one outside of Dalton who know, besides our parents."

Rachel was still standing in front of them and she narrowed her eyes at Blaine, "you told our dads but not _me_?"

"Yes, but in all honesty I'm honestly surprised they didn't tell you." Blaine admitted and Kurt laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"Does Finn know?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Rach, no... off course he doesn't. We are going to tell everyone tomorrow when we drop by Glee practice tomorrow."

A flash of excitement flashed across Rachel's face before she resumed her angry expression, "Okay, but for how long, and I want _all_ the details, from both of you."

So the three of them spent the next two hours talking. Kurt and Blaine took turns telling Rachel everything while she asked questions. Occasionally Kurt would run his hands through Blaine's curls or Blaine would press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Their eyes never left each other for more than a few seconds and though Rachel was still slightly angry about not being told sooner, she couldn't admit how adorable they looked, and she was genuinely happy for them.

* * *

><p>"What are you so happy about hobbit?" Santana demanded the next day when Rachel walked into Glee Club with a huge grin spread across her face.<p>

She merely shrugged and sat down in the front row next to Finn.

Once everyone had filled in and sat down, Mr. Schuester began the lesson plan for when they got back from break and he paused when Rachel's hand shot into the air stopping him midsentence.

He motioned for Rachel to speak and everyone in the room except for Finn released a collective groan, expecting her to go off about a solo she deserved. Instead, Rachel asked if she and Finn could be excused for a minute.

Mr. Schue gave her a confused look before agreeing. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and they both left the choir room with huge smiles on their faces.

A few minutes later, they returned and went straight back to their seats as though nothing had happened. Everyone was quiet, staring at the couple and confused by their actions that were weirder than normal.

Out in the hallway, Kurt and Blaine stood close together and waited a minute like Rachel had told them. Even though school was out and no one besides the Glee Club was there, Kurt still felt safer walking through the halls with Blaine and Finn by his side. The cast on his arms was a painful reminder about what had happened there before.

"You ready?" Blaine asked with a kind smile noticing the hesitation in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready." Blaine took his hand securely in his own and kissed Kurt's cheek before opening the choir room door.

They both walked in and Blaine squeezed his hand in encouragement.

It was silent until the door to the room clicked shut behind them and everyone looked over at them. "Hi guys." Kurt said, looking at all of his old friends.

A split second later all the New Directions flew out of their seats and swarmed around Kurt.

Blaine dropped his hand and moved out of the way to sit next to Rachel who hadn't moved to attack Kurt like everyone else had. He watched on as Kurt was passed between his friends, returning all their hugs.

"Wait a second." Everyone fell silent when Santana's voice rang out over the chatter. "Who is he?" She asked pointing towards Blaine with a smirk on her face knowing full well who he was. In the excitement of seeing their old friend most of the New Directions had completely forgot about the boy who entered holding Kurt's hand.

"Is he a dolphin too?" Brittany whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Yeah he is Britt." Kurt kissed her cheek before walking through his friends over to Blaine who stood up as Kurt approached.

Their hands automatically joined by their sides, "Blaine, these are the New Directions. Everyone, this is Blaine ….my boyfriend."

Kurt glanced over and caught Blaine's gaze, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm happy for you Kurt." Santana said sincerely, "But why does he look freakishly like man-hands over there?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname before standing up and looping her arm through Blaine's arm, "that's because he's my brother, well my twin actually."

Everyone looked at Rachel in disbelief except for Mercedes, though it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Rachel had mentioned it once before when Kurt had mentioned his first date with Blaine but apparently none of the New Directions were listening then, as usual.

A spilt second later they all erupted with questions for Kurt and Blaine. They spent an hour answering their questions and they even sang a song together before the practice ended.

As Kurt left his old school with Blaine's arm around his waist he didn't regret his decision to leave one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, if you have any suggestions please let me know; otherwise next chapter will be the last, though I may write some one-shots for this verse. <strong>

**I don't know about anyone else but I am _so_ not ready for Tuesday! I want to see what happens with graduation and where they show will go in the future but I'm not ready for them to graduate! I'm going to need a whole box of tissue, I just know it.**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought and leave some prompts or suggestions. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth:**

**AN: Hello! I'm sorry this is so late! I've decided that this is the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not the End:<strong>

Blaine sat up, his lips red and hair loosened from its gel. Kurt pushed the blazer off his shoulders before pulling him back down as Kurt's head landed on the pillows of Blaine's bed. His pale fingers tangled into Blaine's hair holding him close as their lips moved together.

A week ago Kurt's cast was finally removed and though he hated how wrecked his skin looked, he was ecstatic to have the movement in his hand back. Taking advantage of his cast free arm, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with his healed hand and rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin.

Both boys were too caught up in each other to notice the hands on the clock move signaling that it was four in the afternoon on their last day of school before winter break. Exactly three minutes later, two pairs of footsteps traveled down the hall.

"I'll see if they are in Blaine's room, you go look in Kurt's."

A kiss on the cheek was given in goodbye before the two in the hallway parted ways.

Kurt and Blaine were still too absorbed in kissing each other and taking advantage of the last few minutes they have together before winter break that they didn't hear the three knocks before the door to Blaine and Jeff's room was flung open.

"Blain- Oh my god! _Really_ guys? I'd rather not see my boyfriend and best friend making out thank you very much!"

Startled, Blaine rolled off Kurt and his heart accelerated thinking they had been caught. Once Rachel's shrill voice reached his ears, he buried his head into the pillow cursing the horrible timing of his twin sister.

Kurt sighed and sat up, glaring at Rachel as he began to redo the three buttons on his uniform shirt that Blaine had managed to undo. "Well_ Rachel_, we would rather not have you barging in on us at school _thank you very much_! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, "I _did_ knock. You were just too busy sucking my brother's face to hear!"

Blaine groaned into the pillow and he slowly lifted his head enough to speak clearly, "Shut up Rachel."

Kurt laughed, ruffling Blaine's hair and pulled him up into a sitting position, the curly haired boy still glaring daggers at his twin.

"Do I ever shut up Blaine? No. So don't bother asking, and just be lucky it was me and Finn that decided to find you guys and not our dad or Kurt's parents. I'm pretty sure Burt would have thrown you out the window if it had been him instead of me." Rachel finished her little speech with a smirk on her face.

"It's true." Kurt muttered when Blaine's eyes widened and looked at him when Rachel mentioned Burt.

There was a few seconds of silence while Blaine fixed his own shirt and Kurt looked around the room, "Um, where is Finn?"

"He went to look for you in your room." Rachel replied.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other before cracking up and falling onto each other as they keeled over from laughing.

"Oh my good, he…Finn… saw them… oh god!" Kurt managed between giggles while Rachel stared at him and Blaine like they were insane.

As if on cue a knock sounded from their door and Rachel opened it. Finn stepped into the room, his eyes wide and his feet shuffling along the wood floor.

He slowly lifted his head to look at Rachel, "That's not an image I can get out of my head."

Kurt and Blaine laughed harder while Rachel took Finn's hand in her own, "What image Finn? I don't understand? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Finn shuttered, "It was _worse_ than a ghost Rachel. I can handle ghosts, they are white, sometimes see through and don't burn images into my brain. This, it was….they were _all over_ each other."

"Who was?" Rachel tried again to get more information out of Finn. Blaine and Kurt were snuggled together leaning against the back board of Blaine's bed knowing exactly what Finn had seen. There was a reason that Jeff wasn't in his and Blaine's room.

Just then the door to Blaine's room opened again and Hiram, Leroy, Burt and Carole all walked in followed by Nick and Jeff.

Finn spotted the other two Warblers and his eyes widened. He muttered an apology under his breath and made a quick excuse about forgetting something in the car before he sped from the room. The adults watched his departure in confusion while Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Kurt all shared knowing glances.

Rachel looked between them before her face lit up with realization, "Wait, he walk in on-" she motioned between Nick and Jeff who nodded quickly.

"No wonder he was making that face. That's funny though because_ I _walked in on-"

"_Rachel Berry, do not finish that sentence_!" Kurt and Blaine threatened in unison.

She shrugged, but decided to stay quiet about what she walked in on, if had been Blaine and someone else she would have told her dads in a heartbeat but since Kurt, her best friend, was involved she said nothing. Plus she didn't want to see Burt beat up her twin brother just yet. "I'm just going to go check on Finn."

Rachel left and Nick and Jeff took the pause as an opportunity to say goodbye before the holidays to Kurt and Blaine before they too left.

Blaine awkwardly adjusted his tie and Kurt straightened his clothes under the gaze of their parents. Thankfully Burt spoke breaking the tension in the room, "Are these your bags?" he asked Kurt motioning to the full, matching suitcases that were standing at the end of Blaine's bed.

"Yes." Kurt answered, hating his voice for rising. Burt nodded and he and Carole took his bags while Blaine's dad's grabbed his own.

"Be down in five minutes Kurt." Burt said before leaving with Carole. Hiram and Leroy followed after him, giving Blaine a similar time limit.

"Did that really just happen? Did my sister really just walk in on us, and then our parent's showed up so we had to act like nothing happened?" Blaine asked, staring at the open door before looking back to Kurt.

"Yes it did sweetie, and you better get used to it too." Kurt hooked his arms around Blaine's neck and tucked a curl behind Blaine's ear.

"And why's that?" Blaine leveled, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Because… you're dating me -your sister's best friend- so… this certainly won't be the last time that she barges in on us, and since Finn barged in on Nick and Jeff it's safe to say that he probably will too."

Blaine sighed, "Ugh fine. I guess you're worth it." He gave Kurt a saucy smile before moving his head closer so their foreheads were touching.

Kurt laughed and shook his head so their noses brushed, "Hush you, you know you love me."

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt whose eyes were wide as he realized what he had just said. They hadn't said the 'L' word yet. Instead repeating over and over again how much they cared for each other. Kurt was surprised to see a smile spread across Blaine's face.

"I do. I love you Kurt Hummel."

Now it's was Kurt's face that had a smile and he ducked his head, his eyes flickering down before he met Blaine's gaze, "I love you too Blaine Anderson."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close connecting their lips together again.

"Seriously guys? _Again_?"

They broke apart and Kurt laughed seeing Rachel standing there in the doorway with her hands on her hips. He grabbed Blaine's hand, whispering 'I love you' before he walked over and linked his arms with Rachel before the three left the room.

Kurt walked out of Dalton, arm and arm with his best friend and hand held securely by his boyfriend and love of his life.

**THE END**

**I want to thank everyone who read this story and those who followed from the beginning. Also, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! All of your lovely comments mean so much to me!**

**I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter or the whole story in general.**

**So….thoughts? :)**


End file.
